1. Field of the Invention
An armor plated assembly for holding a protective material for impeding the penetration of a projectile.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A plurality of sandbags are often used to erect a wall for protection of personnel, i.e., people, and property. For example, the sandbags are often stacked to erect the wall, such as a dam or a dike, during a flood. The wall diverts water, thereby protecting people and property during the flood. The sandbags are also often used to deflect and absorb projectiles, e.g., bullets and shrapnel. For example, the sandbags are often used to erect fortifications, such as bunkers, to protect military personnel from bullets, explosions, and weather conditions. In addition, the sandbags are also used to protect vehicles, such as tanks and personnel carriers.
As known to those skilled in the art, the sandbags are typically filled with sand and are sealed to retain the sand therein. The sandbag is usually formed from burlap or a similar flexible material. However, the sandbags are prone to weathering, such as dry-rot, when exposed to UV rays, i.e., the sun, and water. In addition, the sandbags also rip and tear easily, especially when projectiles contact and pierce the sandbags and during movement and placement of the sandbags. When the sandbags are ripped or torn, the sandbags break down and quickly lose their effectiveness in stopping or slowing projectiles. This often occurs when the sandbags are pierced and sand leaks from the sandbags. In addition, the sandbags rely upon sand to absorb a majority of the force exerted by projectiles because the sandbags themselves are easily penetrated due to the material the sandbags are formed from.
Accordingly, there remains an opportunity to provide a sandbag with increased strength for protection of personnel and property. In addition, there remains an opportunity to provide a sandbag with increased locating, placing and fixing flexibility, such as when erecting a wall with a plurality of the sandbags.